Пей!
by Lazy Interpreter
Summary: Каждую ночь пятницы Неро куда-то уходит, и Данте собирается выяснить куда именно. Данте/Неро, рейтинг приписан из-за небольшого содержания мата и сексуального контекста. Переведено мной с английского языка. Автор Shadowed-Roses, настоящее название "Shots". I would like to express my gratitude to Shadowed-Roses for being allowed to translate this lovely fanfic С:


**~ Авторское предисловие ~**

На написание этого меня вдохновила песня LMFAO - «Shots». Пейринг Данте/Неро, поэтому если вам это не по душе, то лучше уходите с этой страницы сейчас и поищите что-нибудь другое. По канону это вполне имеет место быть. Как и всегда, я не претендую ни на Devil May Cry, ни на песню "Shots", ни на группу LMFAO. Если бы это все принадлежало мне, то я бы была охренеть какой богатой, и платила бы людям, чтобы они писали для меня мои истории. (Не совсем так, но смысл вы уловили).

**Пей!**

Не то что бы Данте боялся, что пацан ему изменяет, и не то чтобы ему действительно было интересно, куда пацан уходит каждую ночь пятницы. По крайней мере, именно это он говорил себе, но каждую пятничную ночь Неро уходил из дома, взяв с собой большой рюкзак, и Данте до самого утра не видел и не слышал о нем. С каждым разом мужчине было все тяжелее и тяжелее держать свой язык за зубами и не спрашивать, куда уходит его приятель. Будучи человеком гордым, Данте не собирался вести себя, как ноющая ревнивая сука в теле мужика и поэтому решил вести себя так, будто бы ему было абсолютно все равно, где пропадает пацан. Он понимал, что Неро имеет право на личную жизнь, в конце концов, они не две подружки, делящиеся друг с другом секретами. Тем не менее, его терпение, подогреваемое любопытством, постепенно истощалось. И вот, когда Данте в очередной раз услышал, как Неро выходит из дома со своим дурацким рюкзаком, его выдержке пришел конец. Он устал находиться в неведении, и сегодня он твердо вознамерился узнать, куда пацан ходит и зачем.

Данте в неверении уставился на горевшую красным неоновую вывеску, украшавшую наружную часть здания, не имевшего окон. И дело было не в том, что это место было похоже на дерьмовую забытую Богом дыру, не в том, что оно находилось в захудалой части города, и не в том, что пацан входил в это здание. Нет, дело было не в этом… а в этой чертовой светящейся красным вывеске, сделанной из стекла, образовывающего надпись.

Devil May Cry.

Данте не знал – злиться ему или польститься. В любом случае, пацан был по уши в дерьме, ибо это название принадлежало ему, черт подери, а эта мелюзга посмела припереться сюда, не сказав об этом ни слова! Тихо рыча себе под нос, мужчина направился к дверям, в которые вошел маленький негодник и, взявшись за ручку, настежь распахнул двери, чуть не сорвав их с петель. Данте даже приблизительно не знал, что может встретить его за этими дверями, но громкую клубную музыку с басами он явно не ожидал услышать. Ослепляющие клубные огни с невероятной скоростью пульсировали и освещали танцующие тела, до отказа заполнившие зал, в нарушение всех норм пожарной безопасности города Капулетти.

- Эй, старик, ты здесь, чтобы развлечься? – спросила молодая блондинка, перекрикивая музыку.

Поняв, что она обращается к нему, Данте развернулся и обратил на девушку внимание. В свои неполные 20 лет она была пьяна в стельку, и ее задница, вероятно, уже успела отереться хрен знает обо что.

- Во-первых, я не стар, во-вторых, что это за место? – спросил он ее, с ворчанием проклиная свою естественную белизну волос. Хотя девушки и находили это привлекательным и экзотичным, большинство людей часто делали ошибку, прибавляя ему пару десятков лет.

- Ты шутишь, да? Ты и впрямь никогда не слышал об этом месте? Это самый лучший клуб в этом городе, сюда теперь все ходят! Владелец заведения, кстати, самый лучший Ди-джей на планете, и он просто охуенен! - удивленно ответила она.

- Кто владелец? – спросил Данте, пытаясь отыскать Неро, которому предстоит ответить на множество вопросов.

- Никто не знает его имени, но его невероятная правая рука выглядит, как нечто демоническое, она даже светится под биты музыки! У него тоже белые волосы, и ходит множество слухов о том, что с ним произошло нечто такое, что заставило его волосы побелеть, а руку превратило в это, но мне кажется, что он просто гримирует и красит их для показухи, - она следовала за Данте, пытаясь не отстать от него. Она внезапно врезалась в его спину, когда до мозга Данте, наконец, дошел смысл ее слов. Демоническая рука, белые волосы… Неро был владельцем этого заведение и, мать его, Ди-джеем?! Игнорируя ворчащую позади него девушку, Данте стал искать взглядом площадку Ди-джея, однако найдя ее, увидел, что та пуста.

- Когда появляется Ди-джей? – Данте, наконец, обратился к счастливой девушке.

- Не знаю, через пару минут, наверное, придет. Сейчас как раз время для Русской Рулетки и, кстати говоря, я думаю, ты должен мне выпивку за то, что заставил побегать за тобой, - блондинка положила руки на бедра.

- Прости, детка, но я этим не интересуюсь, на моей заднице уже сидят две сучки, любящие деньги, третья мне не нужна, - Данте ухмыльнулся, и прежде чем разъяренная девушка снова начала к нему лезть, стал прокладывать себе путь через центр танцпола, полностью игнорируя гневные выкрики и проклятия в его сторону.

Повернувшись лицом к кабине Ди-джея, которая теперь находилась прямо перед ним, Данте едва сдерживал бурлящий в нем гнев, как вдруг занавеска отодвинулась, и перед взором людей предстала брюнетка с микрофонной гарнитурой на голове, одетая в маленькое серебряное платье. Тяжело дыша от безмерного раздражения, Данте стоял на своем месте, как вдруг толпа позади него стала напирать на впередистоящих, пытаясь как можно ближе приблизиться к кабинке. Пару секунд брюнетка молча смотрела на все это, после чего подняла руки в неизвестном жесте, отчего все резко умолкли, повергнув Данте в шок.

- Привет, маленькие сученыши, и добро пожаловать в Devil May Cry! – сказала она в свой микрофон. Мгновенно толпа взбесилась и начала кричать. Брюнетка снова попросила тишины, и снова все резко замолчали.

- Сегодня новолуние, и вы все знаете, что это значит? – спросила она, и толпа не заставила себя ждать.

- Райский Ад! – закричала толпа в унисон, прежде, чем ее снова попросили притихнуть.

- Правильно, вы, хреновы дьяволятки, и сегодня мы отбросим все предрассудки и предостережения к черту, потому что это ночь наша, и мы отметим ее нашими членами и нашими промежностями! – брюнетка сделала паузу, и толпа стала бурно восхищаться.

- И если сам Дьявол появится здесь этой ночью, что мы ему скажем? – спросила она у обезумевшей толпы.

- НАПЕЙСЯ, УБЛЮДОК! – в один голос заорала толпа.

Даже Данте почувствовал, как ухмылка появляется на его лице, услышав последнюю часть, это звучало именно так, как сказал бы он, будучи пьяным в жопу. Данте увидел, как брюнетка подала какой-то сигнал рукой и скрылась за занавеской. Как только она ушла, весь свет в клубе погас, и они оказались в кромешной тьме. Вместо того, чтобы испугаться, возбужденная толпа стала перешептываться, еле сдерживая волнение. Внезапно кабина Ди-джея стала светиться голубым светом, и Данте понял, что этот свет исходит от Адской Длани Неро. Толпа мгновенно заревела, и множество разноцветных огней стали блуждать по залу, в конце концов остановившись на будке Ди-джея и осветив ее голубым.

Там, во всей своей дерзкой красе, купаясь в лучах славы, стоял Неро в черной рубашке, обтягивающей его мускулы, и в темно-синих плотно прилегающих к телу джинсах. На его голове были массивные черные наушники, а его Адская Длань специально была выставлена на всеобщее обозрение. Чем больше он смотрел на своего приятеля, тем больше Данте понимал, что помимо злости в нем просыпается вожделение. В одном та блондинка была права… Неро был великолепен. Не говоря ни слова, Неро сразу же задал быстрый ритм, от чего счастливая толпа стала танцевать еще веселее, а басы ударили с такой силой, что цементный пол под ногами Данте задрожал так, будто по нему долбили молотками.

Данте очарованно смотрел, как Неро двигался со всей присущей ему грацией, управляя музыкой так, как ему было угодно. Он должен был признать, что пацан был не так уж плох… мать вашу, да он, определенно, был самый лучший из всех, кого Данте когда-либо слышал. Оторвав взгляд от завораживающего зрелища, Данте стал пробираться в другую часть клуба. Там был огромный бар у дальней стенки и стоящие вдоль стены разнообразные диваны и кресла, сделанные черти как. Ничего особенного, но Данте полагал, что они и не должны быть чем-то мега-крутым, ибо никого они, казалось, не интересовали.

Обратив внимание на потолок, он заметил нечто интересное. С высокого потолка свисали несколько контейнеров, которые, по меньшей мере, могли уместить в себе от 30 до 40 галлонов каждый. От контейнеров отходила сложная система труб и трубопроводов, заканчивающаяся насадками для душа, расстояние от которых до пола составляло около 15 футов. Так, ладно, это было нечто интересное… Данте не покидало ощущение, что сегодняшняя ночь будет гораздо больше, чем просто слегка сумасшедшая. Не успела эта мысль до конца сформироваться в его голове, как вдруг он заметил, что люди начали подтягиваться в сторону этих «леек». Посмотрев вверх, он понял, что его херова удача уже покинула его, ибо он стоял как раз под одной из таких. Внезапно музыка изменила свой темп, и из динамиков полились слова.

_- Когда я появляюсь в клубе, все смотрят на меня. Я вместе с командой "Party Rock", и вся выпивка бесплатно. Нам нравится Сiroc1, мы любим Patron2, мы пришли зажечь. Давайте все! Начали! Пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей, пей! _

Как только начался припев, «насадки для душа» открылись, и Данте мгновенно оказался мокрым. Более, чем просто раздраженный из-за такого развития событий Данте принюхался к жидкости и понял, что была… Текила?! Господи Иисусе… Неудивительно, что люди буквально забирались друг на друга, пытаясь ближе оказаться к насадкам, это был чертов дождь из текилы! Люди, ползающие друг по другу, образовали вокруг кислого Данте немного свободного пространства, чем воспользовалась одна либо очень смелая, либо очень тупая грудастая девушка с рыжими волосами, обхватившая Данте ногами за талию и уперевшаяся ему в лицо своей грудью, тем самым пытаясь встать повыше, чтобы текила напрямую попадала на нее. Ну… это было бы не плохо… ну… если бы Данте интересовался этим, то он был бы просто на седьмом, мать его в жопу, небе от счастья сейчас. Этот факт заставил настроение Данте испортиться окончательно, в то время как рыжеволосая абсолютно не обращала ни на что внимание.

Если бы взор Данте не был… заслонен, то он бы увидел, как ярко вспыхнули голубые огни на сцене, обещавшие скорую смертельную расправу. Неро полагал, что мужчина действительно стал стареть, если всерьез думал, что Нерон не почувствует его ауру, еще когда тот был у входной двери. Тем более, что самодовольный ублюдок никогда ее скрыть и не пытался, позволяя ей распространяться по всему долбанному пространству. Неро понимал, что, в конце концов, любопытство одолеет его приятеля, и он выследит его. И Неро считал, что за этим последует очередная драка, заканчивающаяся бурными извинениями, после которых он пару дней не сможет нормально ходить.

Чего он не ожидал, так это той картины, которая предстала перед ним. В то время, как он с усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как Данте мокнет в текиле, одна шлюховатая рыжая сука посмела использовать **ЕГО **парня в роли своего шеста для стриптиза. И усугублял ситуацию тот факт, что Данте даже не пытался скинуть ее с себя. Неро почувствовал, как в нем просыпается злой и ревнивый демон, _мойнашубитьеемой, _яростно раздавалось в голове. Он почувствовал, как его глаза наливаются кровью, и прежде, чем он понял, что делает, он уже был в десяти шагах от будки Ди-джея, направляющийся к танцполу. Люди поспешно расчищали ему дорогу, видя, как он стремительно идет вперед. Был ли это его яростный взгляд, обещающий смерть всем или простое уважение к нему, что заставляло их послушно отходить, в данный момент ему было абсолютно все равно.

Дойдя до Данте, он в течение пары секунд схватил рыжеволосую за волосы Адской Дланью и грубо стащил с него. Взмахнув волосами, она яростно уставилась на него, но увидев его глаза, ее взгляд мгновенно стал испуганным.

- Пошла отсюда, - приказал Неро глубоким рычащим голосом так, что его можно было услышать даже сквозь невероятно громкую музыку.

Нет нужды повторять дважды, девушка исчезла в толпе так быстро, как вообще было возможно двигаться на ее шпильках. Обратив внимание на его приятеля, Неро почувствовал, как хочет уйти отсюда вслед за рыжеволосой. Старший был более, чем зол, и Неро знал, что срочно нужно сделать что-нибудь, иначе люди станут свидетелями и участниками жестокой мясорубки. Быстро сделав шаг вперед, Неро плавным движением устроился на талии неподвижного, как статуя, Данте так же, как та девушка. Изо всех сил пытаясь казаться покорным, но не становясь при этом полной сучкой, ибо гордость у него по-прежнему была, Неро наклонился и стал слизывать текилу, текущую по шее и ключицам мужчины.

Данте понял, что Неро пытается извиниться, как вообще можно в этой ситуации, однако он был не в настроении, чтобы простить его так быстро. Приподняв руки, он положил их Неро на бедра и крепко сжал. Он ухмыльнулся, почувствовав, как пацан вздрогнул от такого жестокого обращения. Хорошо. Пацана нужно слегка наказать. Склонив голову к его уху, он далеко не нежно укусил его и прошептал так, чтобы Неро обязательно его услышал.

- Даже на одну ебаную минуту не смей думать, что это маленькое действо поможет тебе избежать расправы. Тебе повезет, если ты сможешь прямо ходить через неделю после того, как я оттрахаю тебя, - прорычал он, ухмыльнувшись, когда почувствовал, как Неро задрожал в его руках.

Данте отстранился, чтобы прижать Неро к себе, положив ему одну руку на спину, а другой схватив за светлые волосы, и грубо, но одновременно страстно поцеловал его. Ухмылка Данте стала лишь шире, когда он почувствовал, как Неро простонал сквозь поцелуй и прижался к нему бедрами.

- Кстати, - начал Данте, оторвавшись от Неро и любуясь небольшой струйкой крови из его прокусанной губы. – Милое местечко.

**~ Авторское послесловие ~**

Ну, вот и оно. Я остановилась где-то в середине (ненавижу такие моменты всеми фибрами души), и поэтому, если последняя часть вам кажется слегка непоследовательной, то я извиняюсь. Каждый раз, когда я пыталась переписать ее, становилось лишь хуже, и я сдалась, оставив все, как есть. Несмотря на все это, я вполне довольна результатом. Так или иначе, это весело и мне очень понравилось писать это. Поэтому, если вам понравилось, оставьте отзыв, хотя даже если и не понравилось, все равно оставьте. До встречи!


End file.
